


A day in the life

by shaboosha



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, Hannigram - Freeform, Living in Italy, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Where are they now?, that's where
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaboosha/pseuds/shaboosha
Summary: Will has a hard time settling in with Hannibal after the fall. But he adjusts.(short story)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A day in the life

Life with Hannibal was premium. Will always got whatever he desired. Most of the time, he didn’t even have to ask for anything. If Will spoke of something he liked or was thinking about getting, Hannibal would just get it for him, no questions asked.  
Simply living with the man was premium. They practically lived in a mansion, every room decorated to Hannibal’s taste which was exquisite. Will would always find something different in each room, every time he went in. Hannibal would repeatedly tell him that he never added anything new. Will had just missed a detail and just then saw it. Will believed that, for about a year. Then he was sure Hannibal had started adding things to the rooms, just to see if he would notice.  
“There’s a sticker of a yellow duck on the corner of the table.” Will pointed out one night, during dinner. He made Hannibal get up and come over to his side with just the wag of his finger.  
“Right there.” He pointed once Hannibal was hovering over him, his hand on the back of his chair. “That’s a sticker. I know that wasn’t there before.”  
Hannibal was glad he was behind Will, since he couldn’t control his toothy grin in that moment. Eventually, he took a deep breath.  
“You must have missed it. Or perhaps you’re sitting at a different side of the table tonight?”  
Will shook his head. “No, this is my spot. I sit here every night and you know that.” Hannibal had then slipped back into his seat with a chuckle.  
“Now, you’re just messing with me, I know you are!” Will practically whined, picking at his dinner now. Hannibal only smiled.  
He made up for it later, of course. Hannibal usually made up for things in sex. Which was fine with Will. He’d still by pissed off or whatever he was with him afterwards, but by then, he was too tired to argue.  
The sex was also another thing that made Will feel like he was royalty. Hannibal praised him, every time. He couldn’t believe how much he had cherished him on their first time. He had expected it to be nothing at all. God, to think back on that now, he could only laugh. Every time, he felt like royalty.  
So that night, just like many other nights, he fell asleep in Hannibal’s arms, worn and sweaty.  
His nightmares had ended not long after he had moved in with Hannibal. Will always woke up feeling safe and warm. It took him a while to get used to that. To actually let himself get used to being happy. He had to train his mind to believe that too. That he was happy. After about two months of being treated like a prince, he was able to accept his happiness.  
Hannibal had let him get a dog. It was a calm breed, which was one of the only reasons Hannibal let him keep it. They had found it on the road as they were driving home from a movie one night and of course, Will made Hannibal pull over. He didn’t want to at first though. Hannibal had said, “No, Will. It’ll be alright on it’s own. Someone else will find it.” But Will started crying almost immediately. He was practically screaming at him, “If you don’t stop this car right now and let me help that dog, I’ll jump out and walk it home!” So Hannibal pulled over.  
Will named the dog Abby since she reminded him of Abigail and he missed her. But he wasn’t comfortable saying her name yet.  
Abigail. Sounded so foriegn in his mouth and mind. Tasted bitter. He didn’t like the way that was so he tried to keep her out of his mind. But he did miss her.  
Hannibal asked Will one night if he would like to adopt some day. Will said he’d get back to him on that one but he already knew the answer to it. He didn’t ever want another kid. He had already been through two that Hannibal had taken away from him, each time. He wouldn’t risk that again, not even while living with him.  
He still found it hard to trust Hannibal. But every day was getting easier. Every day, he smiled more. Every day, he opened up more. He felt nowadays he was able to be honest with Hannibal, something he hadn’t done for a while in his presence. He gave him a lot more physical affection now too. He’d kiss him all over, whenever he could. He loved the kisses. Hannibal’s lips were perfect for them. They always looked ready to kiss. Which was probably another reason Will wanted to kiss him all the time. That and he loved him. He loved him so much, he could hardly believe himself. If his past self from eight years ago had looked at him now, he would have beat him to a pulp. But now, Will didn’t care. He was so in love with him that whenever they fought, he’d forget about it the next day.  
To this day, he loved him.  
It had been five years since Will had pushed the two of them into the water. Hannibal had been the one to get them out of it. He was surprisingly happy once they had gotten to shore. He smiled the whole time, filling Will in on his plan he had already made while he was passed out.  
“..We’ll trash the place. Make it look like we tore each other apart then fell off the side. Then, they won’t notice that some of the food and clothes are missing since everything will be scattered about. Then, we’ll leave. Drop the car somewhere, get a new one, and continue on. Got it, Will?”  
He got it.  
Hannibal’s plan had worked to this day. They were now safe and sound and always together. He felt safe with him now, which was still strange to think about. But that was life for you.  
Always strange.


End file.
